RosenRot
by Doomina
Summary: Ficlet contando como James poderia ter transformado Victoria em vampira. "Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que a vira..." NC-17


**N/A:**

**- **_Agradecimentos super especiais à minha beta querida **Be**a **Mendes**. Obrigada pela ajuda, moça! Inclusive com as sugestões de título.  
_

- Dedico esta fic à _Ritta_, pois assim como eu (e com certeza, muitas outras), ela não é muito fã de Edward/Bella. Então uma James/Victoria para você, amiga. ;) Espero que goste.**  
**

- Fic escrita para o Challenge Relâmpago do fórum MM, mestrado pela Sam e com o tema: Morte.

- Itens utilizados: Vermelho e NC-17 (pra variar um pouco, hehe)

- Rosenrot é o nome de uma música linda da banda Rammstein e além de nomear a fic, fica muito bem como fundo musical durante a leitura. Recomento =D

- Não possui fins lucrativos, obviamente.

* * *

**RosenRot**

por Doom

* * *

Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que a vira. Era tarde da noite e a lua cheia iluminava o pequeno acampamento onde ela andava por entre as tendas em direção a sua própria. Usava um vestido verde esmeralda que lhe apertava a cintura e realçava os seios com um decote generoso. Além das inúmeras pulseiras e anéis que usava, havia também um colar com uma pedra incrustada no pingente. Era um rubi e reluzia tanto quanto seus lindos e espessos cabelos vermelhos. James tinha vontade de acariciá-los, senti-lo por entre os dedos e descobrir que a fragrância se assemelharia. Uma coisa era certa. Faria isso antes de matá-la.

Era um belo dia ensolarado quando ele a seguiu por entre as árvores até um pequeno riacho onde ela pretendia se banhar. Despiu-se devagar, sempre olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que estava sozinha. Mergulhou na água gelada e nadou um pouco, sentindo muito frio. Soube disso, pois observava a textura arrepiada em sua pele sedosa e os lábios rubros estavam arroxeados. Não se demorou a sair, tremendo ao colocar as peças claras de volta no corpo. Sabia que aquela era a ocasião perfeita para atacá-la, mas nunca soube o porquê não o fez.

Ela não estava mais sozinha em sua tenda e foi assim durante todo o inverno. A curandeira já não sabia como proceder e seu pai, o cigano que cuidava daquele grupo, insistia que permaneceriam ali até que ela estivesse completamente curada. Os outros discutiam entre si, sempre sussurrando que não havia solução. Victoria estava muito doente e nada poderia salvá-la da morte certa. Eles não estavam errados, mas por quanto tempo?

Certa vez, ele a visitou, tomando cuidado para não acordar quem a vigiava durante a noite. Sua palidez era semelhante à dele e os cabelos continuavam a maravilhá-lo. Eram tão vivos e intensos que ele não conseguia imaginar que a doença tivesse afetado-os, nem mesmo por um segundo. Queria tocá-la, sentir se sua pele era tão macia quando ele imaginava. Ouviu um ruído do lado de fora da tenda e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios de sua presença. Observou a tenda durante dias. Não saiu do lugar e sua sede aumentava a cada dia.

Algumas noites depois, ela implorou ao pai para que a abandonassem ali. Não queria que sofressem a sua perda. Ele chorou muito, assim como sua mãe e irmãos, porém aceitou o último desejo dela e ordenou a todos que se preparassem para partir na manhã seguinte. Naquela noite, todos dormiram após muitas lágrimas pela memória dela, ainda que ela continuasse a respirar. Embora não por muito tempo. Ele finalmente descobriu que não a queria morta. Tentava descobrir o motivo. Talvez fosse óbvio demais para ele admitir.

Desfez o laço com cuidado, sentindo a brisa suave do vento em seu rosto. Hesitou um momento, pensando em como tudo seria mais fácil na noite seguinte, quando houvesse somente a tenda dela naquele gramado. Não. Ele não agüentaria esperar tanto tempo e a possibilidade de ela não estar mais respirando o amedrontava. Não faria barulho, e assim, não teria que se preocupar com os demais. Um passo a frente e já estava envolvido pelo calor contido no pequeno espaço na tenda. Ela ainda dormia, respirando com dificuldade enquanto as pálpebras tremiam involuntariamente. Seus braços e colo estavam nus e em suas mãos delicadas havia uma rosa vermelha que ela segurava sobre o fino lençol branco que a cobria.

Ele se aproximou, sentando na beirada do colchão e esticando a mão para finalmente tocar-lhe os cabelos cor de fogo. O vermelho dos fios enroscando-se em seus dedos fez com que ele se lembrasse do sangue que há tanto tempo lhe faltava. Havia esperado mais do que o suficiente para saborear o dela e talvez fosse tão excitante quanto a sensação de acariciar seus cabelos. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente, passando os lábios pelo pescoço dela e sentindo as veias dilatarem sob a superfície da pele macia. De repente, ela se esquivou.

Um sussurro de surpresa escapou por entre seus lábios secos quando ela se inclinou para frente. Os olhos arregalados fitavam-no enquanto uma das mãos puxava o lençol para cima, a outra ainda segurando a rosa vermelha.

- Não tema. – disse suavemente, esticando a mão para evitar que ela gritasse.

- Quem é você? – sua voz rouca e falha o certificou de que ela não podia gritar nem se quisesse.

- Meu nome é James. Sou o anjo da morte e vim por você.

- Eu...

- Ainda não, mas logo. – ele tocou sua mão trêmula e sibilou – Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele a observou quando lágrimas escorreram em suas bochechas, pingando no lençol enquanto ela se controlava para não soluçar. Então ela o abraçou com força e continuou a chorar em seu ombro. Sentiu o pulsar de seu coração e os fios vermelhos roçando em seu rosto. Inexplicavelmente, ele pôde identificar a textura espessa, o gosto metálico e o cheiro irresistível de sangue naqueles cabelos. Usou as mãos para afastá-lo e ela também o fez, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

James não conseguia ignorar a sua sede, mas tentava a todo custo se controlar. Ele segurou o queixo dela com as duas mãos e aproximou seu rosto, fazendo os lábios se tocarem por um demorado momento. Ela estava imóvel quando ele se afastou e sua expressão era confusa e aflita. Continuou segurando seu queixo.

- Alguma vez alguém a tocou assim? – pediu e ela não respondeu de imediato.

- Não.

Ele moveu as mãos, escorregando-as até a altura dos seios onde ela ainda segurava o lençol.

- E aqui? – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados – Está com medo? – acenou positivamente – Quer que eu pare?

- Poderia?

- Não. – ele segurou a mão dela por cima do lençol e desceu o tecido devagar - Eu tenho que fazer isso. Entende o que eu digo?

Ela se encolheu, envergonhada por estar descoberta onde tanto havia tentado esconder. Não precisou acenar para que ele entendesse sua resposta. Viu-o inclinar a cabeça e tocar novamente seus lábios nos seus. Eram tão frios e ao mesmo tempo provocaram uma sensação quente dentro dela. Abriu a boca devagar e sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado contra o colchão. O peso dele era mais incômodo do que pensara, mas não tê-lo ali parecia ser mais insuportável ainda.

Sentia as mãos dele em seus cabelos, depois em seu rosto, pescoço e acariciando seus seios. Não havia mais acanhamento quando ela puxou a camisa branca e fina dele para cima, livrando-a da mesma. As calças beges já estavam escorregando para baixo conforme ele movimentava as pernas freneticamente. O lençol não mais impedia seus corpos despidos de sentirem a frieza ou o calor emanando da pele suada. Ele percorreu todo o seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos, tocando-a suavemente onde ela mais ansiava e tinha vergonha de pedir.

Ela era muito quente ali e algo sufocou em seu peito quando tornou a pensar no sangue que a aquecia. Distribuiu beijos longos e molhados, experimentando em seus lábios algo úmido e extremamente diferente do gosto metálico de sangue. Era doce e único. Não pensava em mais nada além do que veio a seguir. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, mas ele notou as lágrimas de dor em seu rosto contorcido. Não interrompeu a movimentação, embora sentisse as unhas dela cravadas em seu ombro, num pedido silencioso para fazê-lo.

- Está machucando... – conseguiu dizer, entre murmúrios desconexos. – James, dói...

- É para ser assim. – disse, pois não havia mais como se refrear – Vai acabar logo, vai acabar logo.

Ela ainda gemia, mas se de dor ou prazer era impossível saber. As mãos apertavam com força o lençol que cobria o colchão e suas pernas começavam a tremer, mas não de frio. Arqueou as costas, mordendo os lábios com força quando algo tomou conta de seu corpo. Era incontrolável e a fez perder todos os sentidos de uma só vez em um pequeno espaço de tempo. O suor escorria em suas costas quando ele a seguiu, abrindo os olhos e totalmente consciente da íris tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dela, onde descansou o rosto ao se deitar sobre ela, exausto.

- Estou morta agora? – indagou a garota, num sussurro.

Ele afastou os fios espessos com a mão, notando uma veia pulsar no pescoço alvo.

- Ainda não. – e cravou os dentes na pele macia, espalmando a boca dela emitiu um som rouco semelhante ao grito de surpresa. Ela sacudiu os braços, apanhando sem querer a rosa vermelha ainda sobre o colchão. Doía mais do que nunca e então, ela desistiu de lutar.

Era o vermelho. Aquele rubro, quente e radiante vermelho. Saboroso como os morangos silvestres que ele apreciava antes da imortalidade. Brilhante como os primeiros raios de sol ao abandonar seu esconderijo todas as manhãs. Real, cru e bruto como a pedra de rubi no pingente do colar que ela não mais usava. Ele sentia as muitas lágrimas encharcando as costas de sua mão e imaginava se seriam tão vermelhas quando o sangue que enchia sua boca e corria por suas veias imortais, transportando o calor dela para ele. E como um suspiro – o último – estava acabado.

James se afastou, percebendo a conseqüência de seus atos impensados. Ela ainda segurava a rosa vermelha quando ele saiu correndo, para fora da tenda e para longe do acampamento dos ciganos. Milhares de pensamentos invadiam sua mente, atormentando-o. Deixou acontecer. A morte que tanto queria evitar, que tanto pensara em anular. A morte dela. Foi quando finalmente lembrou. O corpo.

Ainda que deixá-lo na tenda fosse a idéia original dos ciganos e nenhum deles voltaria ali para notar que ela não morrera devido a doença, James decidiu que seria melhor enterrá-lo, afinal, fizera o mesmo com os demais. Voltou após sete luas cruzarem o céu e foi surpreendido pelo que encontrou. Victoria estava sentada e encolhida, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos e a rosa vermelha caída aos seus pés. A sua volta, ele contou mais corpos do que havia enterrado em toda a sua vida imortal. Ele se aproximou, apanhando a rosa do chão e tocando-lhe o ombro envolto em fios tão vermelhos quanto ele podia se lembrar.

- Victoria?

- Estou morta agora, James? – sua voz saiu embargada quando ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo com sua íris vermelha.

Ele não respondeu, entregou-lhe a rosa e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Esta foi a minha estréia no fandom de Twilight, portanto **se você gostou da fic, deixe uma review **para me encorajar a escrever mais (porque eu não pretendo). **Se não gostou, deixe review também**, para que eu não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes, né?_

Agradeço as todos que leram assim mesmo.


End file.
